Millions of people in the United States enjoy various lawn games at barbeques or other family outings and at parks and beaches. Croquet, horseshoes, tetherball, washers, and badminton are just some of the most common games. Recently, a ladder golf game involving two golf balls tied to opposite ends of a rope and a ladder device has become popular. Players are awarded varying amounts of points by causing the rope to tie around the different ladder rungs when the golf balls are slung at a distance from the ladder device. Multiple players of any age can play this type of game.
Unfortunately, the traditional ladder golf games only utilize a ladder that runs perpendicular to the ground and base, allowing for players to more easily master the game because the rungs are all the same distance from the player.
Hence, there is a need in the art for an inexpensive, durable, easy to use, store, transport, and assemble lawn game of skill involving balls or other objects connected by a string or rope and a ladder design that has rungs at various distances from the players due to its unique angled design.